


Mirror

by HummingValkyrie



Series: Gency Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (meeting), F/M, Gency, Gency Week, a bit rough, aaah, first, gency week day 1, their first moments are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Genji wokes up after his revival.





	

He slowly opened his eyes, hazy and confused. In the corner of the room he was in he saw a beautiful young woman, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She turned around, flabbergasted with the sudden awake of her patient. She quietly stepped closer, trying to be as gentle as possible.

“Hello. How are you feeling?”

“H-huh? Where… am I?”

“Ah, where are my manners? I am Angela Ziegler and I am taking care of you. What’s your name?”

“Genji… Genji Shimada.”

“Well Genji, I’m not sure if you are ready for such an impact, but… how do I put it delicately? You were badly injured, to save your life we had to make some… changes in your body.”

He was bewildered, not really understanding what Angela was saying.

“May I… ask for a mirror?”

“Of course, just… stay calm, alright?”

He nodded in response, a bit scared of what he will see.

But he wasn’t prepared for… this.

Instead of his usual self, he saw someone else. His whole face was scarred, his body made of metal and prosthetics. 

That’s when he remembered what happened. That night, that memorable night his brother almost killed him. He could make it quick, but he didn’t. He made him suffer for hours, before a stranger found him and called for help, unfortunately. If he would have a choice, he would choose death instead of cybernatization. He punched the mirror with all force he had, breaking it into tiny pieces that spreaded all across the room.

“Genji! Are you alri-”

“Leave. Now.”

“Please, let me help, I-”

“Leave me alone!”

She was scared, but she understood, he needed some time alone to… accustom to his hew form.

**Author's Note:**

> First piece for Gency Week~
> 
> Check the event here : http://gencyshittersinternational.tumblr.com/
> 
> My tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
